draconitefandomcom-20200213-history
Unia'a
The Unia'a (n. pr. you-nee-ae-ah; "Stone-weaver") are the elven peoples of Libera, native to the northern lands of Tyrell. They were createdin the image of the goddess Luna and are one of the most resilient races in Libera. They are not as wide-spread as humans, and are mostly located in Tyrell and the Southern Isles. Aspects of Unia'a Biology The Unia'a are humanoid with slender, pointed ears. They possess incredible strength and hearing, although most have an inclination to violence when they are extremely angry or in deep grief. Unia'a will mentally reach the human equivalent of a teenager by the time they're five years old. Their body grows at the same rate as a human's throughout the first couple of decades, but upon reaching adulthood their body growth will slow dramatically and they will remain in a youthful state for up to two hundred years. A Unia'a can live up to five hundred years before death. Culture Among northern Unia'a society is a high regard for stone and griffins, the two symbols of their nation and their selves. Stone was used anciently to create armor and weapons, and the Unia'a have a great admiration for griffins because of their grace, cunning, and honor. The elven government is primarily monarchical, although there have been several periods of rebellion and government reformation where monarchy was totally cast off and replaced with socialism and dictatorships. The Southern Elves The Southern Elves originated from an outpost of military elves placed on Obelisk, one of the three Southern Isles in the Den'verden Ocean. These soldiers were part of the search party koran S'irelli sent in the year 8,000 BA, shortly before finding the Molouks. These elves multiplied and colonized Obelisk, and some moved into Zanoll, but not necessarily Ramirra. Some elves from the north migrated to Obelisk for various reasons, including safety and a want for warmer climate. Unlike their northern cousins, the southern elves have conformed to the modernizing eras of their surrounding kingdoms, and have also waged several wars with Zanoll and Ramirra in an attempt to preserve their culture. By the year 20 BA, the Unia'a kingdom of Obelisk is at peace after the reign of Prince Erik. Loran Unia'a Imbued upon the Unia'a race was the magic of Loran, a semi-intelligent form of sorcery used by the Re'sgalan. Loran means "weaving of the stone" in the northern elven tongue. While the Loran magic is not necessarily exclusive to the elven race, Loran magic will only serve those that are considered worthy enough to do so. There are those even among the elven race that are not considered "worthy" to use the Loran, and will not receive the Loran markings. Loran magic has long been considered one of the buildings blocks of Tyrellan society, and the Re'sgalan have heavy influence in politics and society in Tyrell, and even in outside countries where their presence is known. History Kess and the reign of Wyse Perhaps one of the darkest periods of Tyrellan history was when the wyvern known as Wyse crossed the Thunderwall and completely overtook Tyrell with its enormous power. The once-koran Lord Kess attempted to defeat the wyvern, but was forced to compromise and allow the wyvern to devour "worthy" persons every season in order to keep its savageness at bay. During this time the wyvern set an "Eternal Winter" upon the land out of spite, so that seasons would be harder to determine. Wyse's reign lasted about 700 years until the ninth E'lsra, when Queen Tasaru Enkar Zuus Krohn and her companions helped soran Elemsra defeat the the wyvern and restore an amount of peace to Tyrell. Even so, Wyse's reign left terrible scars upon the northern Unia'a, such as land and food disputations. Relationship with the Molouks Ever since the first E'lsra many elves have considered the Molouks their counterpart race in terms of alliance, friendship, and divine relationship. However, this view has shifted up and down over the millenia of the E'lsra's existence. For example, about 3,000 BA the king of the Molouks refused to complete the sixth E'lsra when the appointed time came to travel to Tyrell, and in result this angered the elves. The Unia'a then sent their most powerful group of Loran Rutia and demolished Ramirra until it became an even smaller Isle than before, resulting in New Ramirra. Since that time the Molouks were afraid not to obey the E'lsra. Even with strained parts in their mutual histories, the Molouks and Unia'a managed to maintain a fairly stable relationship. Some Molouk and Unia'a monarchs were known to be powerful and great friends, among them Derajk Dragonhart and koran S'irelli, as well as Tasaru and soran Elemsra IV. Category:Sentients Category:Unia'a